


The Dad Next Door

by NeuroWriter14



Series: NW14 Does Halloween [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do not repost, M/M, No Magic AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, halloween movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Harry has the hots for his best friend's father.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: NW14 Does Halloween [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689
Comments: 12
Kudos: 322
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place, Some smut





	The Dad Next Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkyToes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyToes/gifts).



> For [Starry.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyToes/profile)

Harry and Draco had been friends for years. They had grown up together in the same neighborhood. They had attended the same schools. They had parties together. They spent nights at each other's houses. They played sports together, always on the same teams. They took the same classes. They courted the same girls and guys. Draco and Harry's fathers worked in the same place, both of them in the government. When it came time for university, they went to the same one and even offered to be each other's dormmates. They spent days together, always at each other's sides. 

Draco was more pretentious than Harry every thought a person could be. He had bright blond hair, grey eyes, and distinguished facial features of someone who probably had royalty in their background. He carried himself as though the rest of the world was beneath him, as did his father. Both of them were cunning and ambitious people. Harry, on the other hand, was a lot more like his father. Both James and Harry were adept at breaking the rules, whereas Draco and Lucius were experts at following them — and breaking them when they needed to. As Draco resembled his father, Harry resembled his. He had wild raven hair, round glasses, and the same general athletic build as his father. Harry's eyes though were his mother's, bright emerald and piercing. Draco also took after his mother in some ways. They both had the same sophisticated cunning, the eyes of a watcher. Narcissa was the power of the Malfoy house, even if no one said it aloud. Lucius was front and center, the face of the house. And Draco was slowly becoming a combination of his parents. Just as Harry was becoming like his. 

Harry and Draco had both decided that they would spend Halloween at Draco's house. 

Halloween was a fun time for them when they were kids. They would go trick or treating together, dressing up in all kinds of costumes that grew more outlandish by the year. They would share candy between them. Whatever Harry didn't like, normally the sour candies, Draco did and vice versa. They would stay up late telling each other scary stories and trying to spook one another. As they grew older, their pranks on one another grew more elaborate, especially with the help of Fred and George Weasley. 

Another family in the neighborhood was the Weasleys. Much like how the Malfoy family always had bright, blond hair, the Weasleys all had bright red hair that glinted in the sun. They were always a loud and raucous family with several children who all had very distinct personalities. Fred and George were the pranksters of the family, and often Ron, Harry's longtime friend, would be the butt of their jokes. But when Harry or Draco enlisted them to try to scare the other, neither ever refused. 

Another girl who lived down the block, who had bushy brown hair and bright brown eyes, was Hermione Granger. Hermione was Draco's rival in everything academic. They competed for grades, they competed for scholarships, they competed at silly knowledge quizzes while Harry and Ron watched with a pile of snacks between them. 

In their teen years, relationships between them all had begun to shift. Draco found himself often following a pretty smile, while Ron and Hermione grew closer and closer. Harry had his fair share of people who he followed and who followed him here and there, but he was by far more solitary than all of his friends. That didn't mean, though, that his relationship with Draco was any less than what it had been as they were kids. Draco had decided on Halloween, their second year in university, that he would spend it with Harry instead of his girlfriend. Harry had protested at first, but Draco wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry's parents were out of town that weekend, Narcissa had a business trip, and Ron and Hermione were spending the day doing something that Harry could only guess at. He had thought he would spend the day alone, not that it mattered much as an adult. But Draco wouldn't allow it. Nor would he allow his father to spend the day alone either. 

Harry had to admit he was excited to spend the evening at the Malfoy house. 

In his later teen years, the pretty smile that often caught him the most was that of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. He knew it was wrong to lust after the older man, especially since he was an older _married_ man, but Harry was caught by the sophistication of Lucius. Lucius was an excellent speaker, able to turn the attention of a crowd with emphasis on particular words. People were drawn to him, Harry included. 

When they arrived at the Malfoy house, Lucius was nowhere to be found. Harry and Draco gathered a variety of snacks from the kitchen, even raiding the family's liquor cabinet which they hadn't done since they were teenagers. The two of them settled in the massive living room with the Malfoy's rather grandiose TV and surround sound. Draco had suggested that they spend the majority of the night watching Halloween movies and Harry was more than excited to be a little scared. 

"So what do you want to watch first?" Draco asked, thumbing through the Malfoy's extensive movie collection. If it was something, the Malfoy's had to have it. The largest TV, the best surround sound, the most movies. It was like they were constantly in a competition that the rest of the world didn't know they were in as well. "Something scary." Draco looked over his shoulder and waggled his fingers. "Something cheesy?"

"It's still light out," Harry said after a sip of vodka. "Let's start cheesy and leave the scary for after dark." 

They settled themselves against the couch, neither of them bothering to sit on it, with a pile of snacks between them and passing back and forth bottles of alcohol. The cheesy Halloween movies were always funnier with alcohol on board, and by the time they made it to their third cheesy movie _Hocus Pocus_ both Harry and Draco were more than a little buzzed. Draco downed swing after swing of whatever bottle was closest to him while Harry practically hoarded the salty snacks they pulled from the Malfoy's kitchen. 

By their fourth movie of the night, Harry was overly aware of the fact that Lucius had joined them between movies. The man had his long, blond hair tied behind his head and it shifted slightly when he bent to grab whatever alcohol Draco was currently chugging from his hand only to take a massive swing himself. Draco grinned and took the bottle back, taking another swing. Movie after movie passed until Draco was practically passed out on the couch. 

"I'm gonna-" Draco slurred. "I'm gonna gotobed." He stood slightly, swaying as though he were being pushed by an invisible breeze. "Goo-night." He said, saluting somewhere to Harry's left before stumbling from the room.

"I hope he doesn't puke on himself," Harry muttered. 

"Lightweight," Lucius said at the same time. 

Harry refrained from grinning at that as they began the next movie. 

"You can sit up here," Lucius said after a moment. "Plenty of room." 

Harry tried to keep himself from scrambling eagerly onto the couch and instead, busied himself with moving snacks and alcohol onto the couch, creating a food mountain between himself and Lucius. 

He and Draco's father passed back and forth the fullest bottle of alcohol, which happened to be whiskey. It wasn't Harry's favorite, but it would due. Anything that happened later, including a potential slip of a tightly held tongue, could be blamed on the alcohol, so he was content to let himself drown in his excuse. As the movie went on, the snacks slowly starting disappearing and the wall between Harry and Lucius shrinking. Either Harry or Lucius took them back into the kitchen when they noticed it wasn't being eaten, though the bottles of alcohol continued to pile up on the table in front of them. Lucius settled himself back onto the couch with an elegant fall as the movie came to a close. 

"What now?" Harry asked. 

It was still early, not even 10:00 pm yet, but he should probably excuse himself. He should go up to Draco's room and pass out on the floor he was incredibly accustomed to sleeping on. When he and Draco were younger, they would occupy the same bed. But as they aged, both of them became a mess of sprawled limbs in the night and they would often wake up with one of them half off the bed and whatever limbs remained on the bed were draped over the other. They had decided eventually that when they were at Draco's house, Harry would sleep on the floor and when they were at Harry's, Draco would sleep on the floor. 

"What haven't you watched yet?" Lucius looked down at the pile of movies as though it were personally sent to spite him. "I can't imagine what joy you and Draco see in this. Willingly being scared." 

Harry shrugged, moving to the pile on the floor, glad for the excuse to move himself away from Lucius. "It's just fun." 

Lucius hummed behind him. He ignored the effect the sound had on him as he grabbed another movie and put it on. 

_Halloween._

Harry had seen the movie several times, but every time it felt like the first. He jumped when he should, he watched with rapt attention when he should. He found himself constantly searching the edge of the frame for Michael Myers, who was constantly just on the outskirts. 

"Mindless slaughter," Lucius muttered from next to him.

How had they moved so close to each other on the couch? Were they always this close? Had he been the one to move closer? Had Lucius? 

_He's your best friend's father._ He reminded himself. _Keep it in your pants._

A body fell into the frame on-screen and Harry jumped automatically, his hand landing on Lucius's next to him. After a moment, he laughed awkwardly, trying to pull himself away. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling away.

"It's all right." Lucius's voice was thicker than normal and Harry wondered if it was from sleep. Over the last couple of years, Harry was certain Lucius had noticed him in the same way, but he forced those thoughts away. To Lucius, Harry was just Draco's friend and nothing more. Lucius was a married man after all. 

He shifted slightly on the couch, pulling his hands back to himself. Lucius shifted next to him, though Harry dared not look. Instead, he stayed focused on the screen in front of them, watching the carnage and refusing to let himself jump again. If he jumped, he just might land in Lucius's lap and that was good for no one.

After a year away at university, Harry finally had the foresight to realize that his attraction to Lucius was wrong for the reasons he had tried to force on himself. Lucius was Draco's father, and who knew what it could do to their friendship if Draco ever found out about Harry's thoughts or god forbid anything that actually happened with his father. 

So, Harry stayed away and pushed the thoughts aside. He had been fairly successful, until tonight. 

Lucius stayed silent next to him, but his presence was enough that Harry always knew he was there. 

Another scene made him jump, even though he knew it was coming, and his body brushed against the older man's next to him. Harry's breath hitched in his throat. 

"It's all right, Harry." Lucius practically purred in his ear. He lifted his closest hand to reach for Harry's knee, squeezing it. "It's just a movie."

And then came the sex scene. 

Harry swallowed, shifting to keep his already hardening erection out of the view of the man next to him. The only light was from the TV, thankfully, and the movie was dark enough that it kept much from being seen. 

Harry swallowed thickly again and reached for one of the bottles of liquor to wet his dry mouth. It would counterproductive, ultimately, but it was something and he needed it. Lucius, however, was much faster, grabbing the bottle from his hand with a sly grin. 

Oh god.

Harry watched as the man took a swing of it for himself then offered it to Harry, only to pull it just out of his reach.

He was _teasing_ him. He felt his face flush as he reached for the bottle once again, his hand subconsciously falling on Lucius's thigh. The other man inhaled sharply. It was only seconds later that Harry realized what he had done. He looked down at his hand, readying himself to pull it away once more when he noticed something. 

Much like Draco, Lucius never wore overly tight clothes, but they were tight enough that a slight change was noticeable. So Harry could easily see the bulge forming in Lucius's pants, right at his crotch. 

He didn't pull his hand away.

Instead, he turned slightly, looking at the older man as best he could in the darkness. The other's lips were parted slightly, his eyes completely focused on Harry rather than the movie over his shoulder. He shifted slightly, setting the bottle down on the table while Harry stayed frozen in anticipation. The bottle made a soft clink as it was set down and then Lucius moved back into his original position. Harry swallowed thickly, watching the way the man's eyes followed the movement. 

"We shouldn't," Lucius's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know," Harry answered.

He became braver, shifting himself to swing his leg over Lucius's body, settling himself onto the older man's lap. The movie was all but forgotten behind them as Lucius moved his hands to Harry's hips. 

"We shouldn't," He said again. "But I want to." 

Harry leaned forward then, capturing the older man's lips in a soft kiss. Triumph ran through his body when Lucius kissed him back, one of his hands automatically moving into Harry's wild hair. 

He shifted himself closer, settling himself just over Lucius's erection. The older man wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, holding him in place, and deepened their kiss. 

"You can't tell my son about this," Lucius said quietly as he pressed a kiss against Harry's neck.

"I won't." His voice sounded breathless even to him. "I've wanted this for a while."

"So have I." 

That was the only warning he had before Lucius pushed him off and began pulling off his own clothing. Harry realized what was happening after a moment, and began working at his own clothes. When they were bare to each other, Harry swung himself back onto the older man's lap. Their erections brushed between them as Harry marveled at the rather impressive length of Lucius's cock. He ground himself down, feeling the way the other tensed against him. 

"Have you ever done this before Harry?" Lucius asked, running his hands over Harry's ass.

He shook his head slightly. "I've been with girls. But never been on the other end with a guy. Always the giving end."

"How fortuitous for me." 

The alcohol clouded his brain slightly, but he knew he would remember this experience tomorrow. If he could face Draco tomorrow, though, that would be a different story. Lucius slipped a finger in Harry's mouth and obediently, he sucked on it. He had some idea of what needed to be done, though he never had been on this end as he said. And he was never without lube. As they were, it appeared they were going to fuck right here on the couch rather than Lucius's bedroom. Probably for the best seeing as Draco's bedroom was closer to Lucius's than the living room. 

Lucius added another finger, watching with rapt attention as Harry sucked on them. He ground his lower body down in tandem, feeling his erection brush against Lucius's as he sucked on his fingers, adding a bit of teeth for emphasis.

"Don't think I haven't seen you, watching me. Trotting around, trying to get my attention." Lucius then shoved his fingers quite violently down Harry's throat, adding a third at the same time. He resisted the urge to choke as he continued sucking. The older man pulled Harry's head down slightly by pressing on his teeth, making their eyes meet. "You already take this so well." He praised. "I wonder how much better it will be with something bigger." Harry swallowed as best he could with Lucius's fingers still in his mouth and the man hummed. "That's right. Get them nice and wet for me darling."

Harry let his tongue slide over Lucius's fingers before the other extracted them from his mouth. He lowered his hand once more, returning it to his ass before he felt pressure at his rim. He ground forward again, forcing their erections to brush as Lucius breached him. He shifted again, this time grinding against the older man's erection and then back against his fingers. Lucius added another as Harry's alcohol-infused body didn't notice the pain as much. 

He continued his grinding, watching the way Lucius's face twisted in satisfaction. After a moment, he leaned forward, pressing their lips together again. Lucius pillaged his mouth, his tongue everywhere, and Harry wondered why he didn't try this sooner. 

He increased his pace as Lucius added a third finger then groaned loudly into Harry's mouth.

"Tease," he muttered before pulling Harry away from himself and pushing him rather unceremoniously onto the couch. He grasped Harry's hips and hauled them upward, keeping his upper body pinned against the cushions. "You wanted me, you'll have me, Harry."

He heard another sound while screams echoed from the TV and he realized eventually that Lucius had _spit_ on him. He groaned in the couch as Lucius rubbed his cock head against Harry's rim. He had thought about what it must be like to have the man. He hadn't thought it would be like this. 

Eventually, Lucius pushed into him and Harry groaned into the couch once more. The other was eventually buried to the hilt inside Harry's body and he had never felt as filled in his life. It was an odd feeling but one he loved since it was Lucius Malfoy of all people. This man who worked with his father. This man was his best friend's father. And he was currently taking Harry on the couch of his living room.

Lucius shifted in and out of him a few more times to let Harry adjust to his size before his hands tightened on Harry's hips.

His thrusts became brutal after that, his hips slamming into Harry, and his cock hammering Harry's prostate repeatedly. He shifted Harry back against him considering that all Harry could do was gasp against the couch and grip the edge of the cushion. Lucius had devolved into a series of grunts behind them and now and then, spit on his cock while it was still in Harry's body to continue keeping it slick as he pushed into Harry relentlessly. 

Harry's own cock was left untouched, save for the few brushes he had earlier, but he felt himself nearing the edge. 

Lucius, however, seemed to have other ideas, as he wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's cock, pushing away Harry's impending orgasm while still roughly thrusting into Harry's body, chasing his own. He didn't let up the pressure on his even as he gave a particularly brutal thrust, and Harry felt him spilling inside him. He groaned again, his voice raw from how much he had used it in however long it had been. The TV screen was dark by now, the movie long over and the only sounds were that of Lucius using Harry's body for his own pleasure.

The older man pulled out then dragged Harry's used body upward until he was standing. The man winked at him, before falling to his knees in front of him, and taking Harry's cock in his mouth.

He gasped at the warmth of the man's mouth as Lucius began bobbing his head. Come dripped down Harry's legs as his hips began to move automatically, thrusting into the other's mouth. And Lucius didn't stop him. Instead, he guided him, forcing Harry to go deeper and his thrusts faster.

He was moaning now, loudly, completely forgetting that Draco was still just up the stairs. It shouldn't have been as arousing as it was to know that — once he remembered that Draco was there — Harry was downstairs currently fucking his best friend's father's mouth.

He came then, buried in Lucius's throat and Lucius swallowed him the best he could. 

When Harry finally pulled away, Lucius continued, licking his come off Harry's body. Harry groaned, swaying above him as Lucius cleaned him with his tongue and then pulled him down onto his lap once more.

"How was that?" 

"So go," Harry answered, bring himself to kiss Lucius once more. "So good, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius grinned at Harry's use of his title and last name, grinding their bodies together again. 

"Oh sweet boy," He said as he slipped a finger into Harry's used hole. "I'm not done with you yet."

He barely gave Harry a chance to comprehend before he was flipping him over once more, planting Harry's face into the carpet. His mouth came to Harry's ass, biting first at the cheeks and then lapping a long streak at his hole.

Lucius had him on the floor, on the table, against the counters in the kitchen, and eventually his bed which squeaked under the weight of their shifting bodies.

Draco was too hungover the next morning and incredibly drunk that night, so he never noticed what his father and best friend had been up to. But Harry remembered the next morning and the knowing look he shared with Lucius told him he did too. 

"That was a good Halloween," Draco muttered into his eggs the next morning.

Funny.

All it took was one scary movie and Lucius now squeezed his ass when he walked by when Draco wasn't looking. 

Harry grinned to himself. 

A good Halloween indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
